Wemma Drabbles!
by ashxo
Summary: One shot Wemma drabbles. Mostly gonna be T ratings. Maybe a couple will go to M if someone requests.
1. Perfect

Emma had a lot of things in her life to be thankful for. She had a wonderful husband who accepted every single thing about her, she had 2 beautiful children she couldn't imagine her life without, and she was finally happy.

After having their son, Ben, their two bedroom apartment just didn't cut it anymore.

They had been saving for a house as soon as Emma found out she was pregnant with their second child. Will wanted a son. Of course he loved their three-year-old daughter Cassie, but a son really completed their perfect little family.

The hunt for a house didn't take as long as they had thought. Emma was thinking something nice and new, perfect. But It was Wills idea for the cozy little 2-story home.

Emma's idea of the perfect, new, fancy house was replaced by Wills heartwarming idea of getting the cozy faded blue house, fixing her up, and making it there own kind of perfect.

He was right, a perfect house wasn't the house with the fanciest counter tiles, or the most expensive rugs. It was the one they made together, as a family.

**(3 months later)**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning in threw the window taking away the darkness of the room. Pink and red flowers grew in bushes that lined the house, and the perfectly painted white fence stood tall threw the light breeze.

It was a perfect Sunday morning on the peacefully sleeping Schuester home.

It stayed that way for a while until a faint cry broke the silence. It was exactly 8 o clock when little Ben woke up the house, 1st Will. Will quietly slipped out of bed trying to wake Emma and padded down the hall to his 6month olds freshly light brown painted room. It was filled with little fuzzy teddy bears and trains.

Ben was fussing around in his dark blue blanket as will carefully picked him up. He carried his son back to his room to see Cassie snuggled up next to her mom. Will couldn't help but stare at the perfect picture in front of him. How could his life get any better? Will tucked Ben into the white basinet next to their bed and snuggled in with his wife and daughter.

This time when Will woke up the bed was empty, and there was a faint smell of pancakes and cinnamon applesauce flouting threw the air of the couples cozy little bedroom.

He heard someone flying up the stairs and before he could react Cassie Shuester had flung in, and then back out screaming "He's up!" as she ran back down the mahogany stair way.

Emma was busy finishing up in the kitchen while Ben sat in his swing and Cassie struggled with setting the table.

Will squeezed Emma from behind and nuzzled her neck, feeling her melt right into him before grabbing stuff for the table to help Cassie.

"Me and mommy made applesauce! With cimnamin!" Will loved when his three year old talked, mispronouncing almost every word. She was always happy, and smiling. "I could smell it all the way upstairs Cass! It looks delicious." "Oh it is," Emma added licking off the finger that she dipped into the bowl as she carried it over to the table. She bent down to quickly kiss Will softly on the lips and continued setting different bowls and plates of food down onto the table.

As she sat down, Will took her hand and looked to the other side of the table to watch Cassie struggle with the big scooping spoon for apple sauce, and then to Ben, who was gurgling on one of his toys and couldn't help but smile at how perfect everything was for him.


	2. Brave

**Brave**

A/n: This kind of just came to me. I want to keep up with writing these so I figured this one would be good to try. Please review. ENJOY!

Singing: "And the home, of the, brave." Announcer: "PLAY BALL!"

It was just a guy's night out for Will at the opening baseball game. He had asked Emma to join him and the guys but she refused to go, she said there was much to many germs at a baseball stadium and they would have way more fun with out her.

Truth is, nothing was fun for Will anymore with out Emma. He only went because she insisted. So there he sat, pretending to be happy.

His closest friend Mick slapped him on the back breaking his thoughts "A little smile would at least be more convincing."

"What? I'm having a great time!" Will attempted to sound truthful but he could tell Mick wasn't buying it. "Nothings really that great when I'm not with her, I don't know what to do with my self!" Will confessed to his best friend.

"Well It seems to me you will have just enough to do with your self now!" Mick said a little relieved. "W-What?" Will asked confused.

"Right over there" Mick pointed out a skinny red head maneuvering her way in and out of jumping and screaming fans swiftly with out touching anything or anyone.

"It's Emma!" Will breathed

(1 hour earlier at Emma and Wills apt.)

"What am I doing here?" Emma kept asking herself as she tried to find things to keep her occupied.

She wanted nothing more than to be with Will and his friends enjoying the game and doing what he likes to do but she just couldn't get herself to over come the thought of all those germs, sweaty people, unsanitary bathrooms and bleachers.

Then she thought about how being with Will makes everything ok, she would be under his arm, safe and snuggled up next to him. How every time she over comes another step with OCD it's because she has Will right by her side encouraging her and helping her so patiently.

Before she knew it she was in her car, the extra ticket snug in her wallet.

(Back to the game)

He got up to meet her half way and guided her through all the raving fans.

"What made you decide to come Em?" Will asked thankful that she did. "Oh you know, nothing good on the TV." Emma teased.

"Well Will, I mean we are very, very happy you decided to come!" Mick informed Emma, teasing his whipped friend.

Snack Seller: "Peanuts here, get your fresh salty peanuts here!"

"Right here!" Mick yelled handing out a 5-dollar bill.

"Any one else? Peanuts here!"

Will held his hand up. **"How many?" **

Will turned slightly to Emma but stopped half way assuming she wouldn't want any, they wouldn't be properly cleaned to her standards in a place like this. He was about to finish saying just one when Emma interrupted "Oh I want some to Will!" she exclaimed.

"Two please." Will asked skillfully catching the 2 bags of peanuts and thanking the man.

"You know peanuts aren't quite like grapes Emma, you can't really wipe them off the same way." Will explained to Emma. "Oh I know Will, I wasn't going to wipe them off at all." Emma said opening the bag and hesitantly putting a couple in her mouth.

"Well don't you feel brave today!" Will teased her placing his hand over top of hers.

Emma didn't have time to answer before she found them both standing and shouting with the rest of the crowd still holding hands.

She could feel the hotness of the sweaty screaming fans behind her. Will noticed her un-easy face and gave her hand a soft squeeze she looked up at his reassuring eyes and at once every thing felt okay.

She was brave, but only because she had him.

Thanks so so sooo much for reading! Please review! 


	3. Favorite

It wasn't like Will and Emma hadn't had sex. They were married, and very much in love. Emma was getting over her OCD little by little every day and Will was right by her side for every step.

Will would never forget that rainy Sunday evening when Emma was convinced she was ready. He came home around 6 after a Glee club dress rehearsal to find dimmed lights, wine, and roses.

Will raised his eyebrow when his girlfriend of 8 months snuck around the entrance to the kitchen wearing one of his old college shirts.

Her hair was slightly messy and Will had never seen her more beautiful, he was looking at Emma, pure Emma, and he couldn't get enough.

From there she slowly walked up to him, greeting him with a soft kiss and taking his bag from him setting it to the ground. She broke the kiss first smiling at him, taking in the shocked expression on his face.

Will placed his hand to her face and softly kissed her again, hoping he knew what this all meant. She stopped the kiss again and shyly took a hold of his tie leading him to their bedroom.

Ever since then, being intimate was a very common thing in their relationship. Especially now since they were married.

Will usually initiated the love making since Emma was still shy. That was his favorite part though. Will wasn't new to Emma but this was an unfamiliar topic for here so she was always a little shy and nervous when she took control of what was happening.

Not sure of what she was doing was pleasing, or the right thing. Will loved her sigh of relief when she noticed what she was doing was very pleasing.

She always kept Will guessing, especially when she would get the courage to try something new. It was like every time was the first time. He loved it. He loved her.

**A/n: A short little Wemma drabble. I only have a couple so I figured I better get any idea down. Please review and feel free to give me ideas or requests! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
